


Dino-nii Kidnapped Me? Hiieee!

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Hot and Sweet D27 (Porn-what-Plot/Light on Plot, Heavy on Porn) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Flame, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Timeline Shenanigans, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Magic Lube, Minor Outbreak of Healing Cock, Oops My Porn Grew Some Plot, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Third Person Limited, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: In which Dino kidnaps Tsuna to facilitate a conversation and sexy times.
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Hot and Sweet D27 (Porn-what-Plot/Light on Plot, Heavy on Porn) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624315
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

“Hiiiee!” Dino-nii laughs and puts his foot down, accelerating away from where he’d just pulled him into his car. “Dino-nii?!”

“It’s a test for your Hands and an opportunity for me to be wicked, otouto. We’ve got at least two hours to play with, and Reborn’s busy supervising; he’s even borrowed Romario to distract Tsuyoshi -“ he tilts his head, and his Dino-nii smiles boyishly, “- Takeshi’s Papa. He’s an assassin of some repute. Reborn’s curious as to what he’s taught his son.”

“This is going to end so badly.” He buried his head in his hands, and his nii-san chuckles, throwing the sports car around the next corner and then sliding it into a concealed driveway. “… where are we, Dino-nii?”

“Reborn’s asked me to visit regularly, given the Seal and a number of other factors; given that, it was easier and cheaper to buy a property and renovate it, otouto.” Dino parks the car and grins again. “Welcome to my Namimori residence.”

“What _are_ you up to, Dino-nii?”

“My pretty otouto doth wound me.” His nii-san exits the car (he’s half-surprised that he doesn’t actually fall out of it) and he follows suit, still a little wary. The house is obviously from the town’s akiya program, old and sprawling and welcoming; Dino’s clearly thrown money at it. (But done so _properly_ ; even Hibari-senpai would approve of the quality of the work that’s been done.) He toes his shoes off in the genkan and replaces them with a set of the slippers; Dino follows suit.

“Voooiii. You weren’t wrong, Bucking Horse.” He squeaks and jumps slightly; Dino catches him, wrapping one arm around his waist. “Sawada senior is clearly up to _something_.”

“Tsuna, meet Squalo. He’s Hayato’s equivalent for the other possible Vongola Decimo. He’s also an old friend of mine; I asked him to visit Namimori so we can settle things a little more reasonably that your father is probably planning.”

“Voooiii. You just want the Boss to inherit so you can keep fucking the little Primo-clone, Bucking Horse.”

“It’s not the only reason.”

“Hiiiieee! Dino-nii -” His nii-san laughs, and he squeaks as he realises that the stranger isn’t joking; he can actually feel Dino’s cock, half-hard, pressed against his back. It makes him feel hot and bothered but not … angry? “- there’s another candidate?! Why is Reborn terrorising me if there’s another candidate?”

“That’s where it gets complicated, brat.” Their guest eyes them thoughtfully. “How much of this have you explained?”

“None of it. Reborn’s been hyper-protective on my previous visits.”

“He told me that Enrico and Massimo and Federico were all dead and that there were reasons why they needed someone to inherit that were separate from business and money - he insinuated it was to do with a curse?”

“Voooiii. That’s more - and better - info than I expected from him. You Shinto or Catholic, brat?”

“Shinto.” He blinks. “Reborn _feels_ cursed, which was why I believed him that one was involved.” The guest grins - it reminds him of cat’s grin, to be honest; a not entirely friendly gesture - and pulls something out of a pocket, and passes it to Dino, who shows it to him. The thing turns out to be a picture of seven people, and he blinks as an adult Reborn and someone who could easily be Hibari-senpai stare back at him from the image. “… that’s a serious curse.”

“Isn’t it just.” Dino tows him over to a couch. “The curse sits on top of something else that it’s subverting. The Vongola Don holds one of two ‘support’ structures that can ease the weight of the curse. One of the other old Families holds the other.”

“But why _crime_? Why the Mafia?” Dino chuckles and drags him down, clearly wanting to enjoy his weight on top of him. (He can feel his Dino-nii’s erection, iron-hard, and his own cock is embarrassing him.)

“Same reason as you have the yakuza. Shinto’s more forgiving of ‘magic’ powers that Catholicism, though, which is why you do have _some_ non-criminal Flame users in Japan.” Dino’s breath tickles his ear. “We got used to having to hide to survive; most of my illegal activity just involves failing to pay tax, and ensuring that pharmaceutical drugs are available where they’re needed. I have a thoroughly legal public persona, too, otouto.”

Uh-huh. Most was doing some seriously heavy lifting in that sentence. Somehow he doubted their guest just smuggled things; Squalo had a sword that looked like it was more serviceable than decorative, leant against his chair. “Your Boss, Squalo-sama?”

“Xanxus di Vongola. The Families think he’s the Ninth’s youngest son by a concubine or firefly.”

“… like fuck he is. He’s Enrico’s; Papa had his DNA run because he was a Wrath, and thought Timo had stolen a Cavallone by-blow.” He can hear the hurt; he suspects given things Reborn’s said that the test was an attempt to prove there was an alternate to his nii-san, and it had wounded him deeply. “It’s why I approached you; Reborn being here for Tsuna made no sense with Xanxus still in play.”

“Voooiii. About that -”

“- he’s not dead. You’d have been in my bed and in my Sky _years_ ago, if he was, Squalo.” He makes a small sound and Dino pets his hair gently. “There’s been no one in my bed for a while, otouto. I’d like quite a lot for you to share it with me, but that’s a later discussion.”

“- the Ninth has him frozen in Sky Ice in the Iron Fort.”

“Shit.” Squalo’s face says he agrees with the sentiment. “Why didn’t you _say_ something?”

“Voooiii!” The sword vanishes and reappears in their guest’s hand. “You think I could _afford_ to say something?!”

“Squalo, I can undo zero-point. And if _I_ can’t because he’s locked it somehow, I can teach Tsuna to overpower it once his Seal is broken.” Their guest looks at them like he’s been slapped with a very, very large wet fish. “Timo’s not actually that strong. He’s just the tail end of the wartime generation, and thus _sneaky_ and efficient with his Flame use.”

“He -” Squalo snaps his mouth shut. “- I’m going to kill the old bastard.”

“Let’s get Xanxus defrosted, first. I assume you can get him out of wherever he’s stashed?” Squalo makes a face and then nods. “If you can get him to the ruins at the boundaries between the Vongola and Cavallone lands, we can work from there.” He squirms; he’s not sure why Dino needs him here for this, and well, he’s curious. (He’s been curious about sex since he started having wet dreams, and Dino was clearly interested, too.) “Shh. Nearly done, otouto. I’ll take you upstairs and make a meal of you once we’re done.”

“Boss’ll be amused to know he can have the prize because the other candidate’s more interested in being a cock-sleeve than a man.”

He lifts his head and scowls at their guest. “Like you’re not your Sky’s sex toy when he clicks his fingers.” He blushes at the words that have just spilt from his mouth. But it amuses Dino and shuts Squalo up. Dino coaxes him into laying back down, and he goes willingly, squirming a little meanly. (His Dino-nii moans, a soft, appreciative sound that makes him _hungry_.)

“Yeah, but that’s what being _everything_ for my Sky means, brat. What’s your excuse?”

“If being a man means being like _tou-san_ , I’ll pick the other option, thanks. It looks more fun.” Dino chuckles. “And you weren’t joking when you called him his Sky’s Hayato equivalent, were you? Hayato keeps looking at my bed, longingly. I think all I’d have to do to is smile at this point.”

“Voooiii. You should put my little cousin out of his misery.”

“When he figures out how to use his words, I will. And well, I need someone to _teach_ me what he’s for, to.”

Squalo snorts. “The Horse can certainly teach you the best use of that cute little ass you’ve got. Your cock, not so much.”

“Enough, Squalo. If you track down Romario, you’ll find something you’ve been looking for; but, on that note, kill _anyone_ in Namimori and I won’t defrost Xanxus. Capische?”

“… capische.” The silver-haired swordsman sounds put-upon, but agrees, and then pushes up out of his chair and slips out of the house.

Dino waits a long moment, clearly ‘feeling’ something (other than his cock; the warm weight of his nii-san’s large hand over his cock makes him want to buck and shift), before sitting up and stealing a kiss that surprises him. He flails for a moment, and Dino laughs and presses a kiss to his nose. “So. We have at least an hour, otouto. How we spend it is up to you?” He raises an eyebrow and his nii-san laughs. “I mean I would definitely like to spend the time bouncing you on my cock, but that’s only if you’re as interested in being bounced as your wriggling suggests, otouto.”

“Yes, please!” Dino laughs, and he pinks. “I’m not supposed to be so eager, am I?”

“Oh, I think it’s adorable, otouto. And I’d rather you were eager to be bedded than being hesitant about it.” His nii-san gropes him shamelessly, and he squeaks as his fingertips rub pointedly over his asshole and mean little sparks of pleasure streak up his spine. “We have two options; we can fuck here, or we can fuck upstairs, sweetheart. Upstairs is going to be a little bit more private, but staying here has its own advantages …”

He hesitates and then grins. “Take me to bed, Dino-nii.”

“My pleasure.” He’s led back through the house and up the stairs, and into a fairly traditional bedroom, with a low, oversized futon covered in cushions, and a small cube with an oil warmer on top; he can see a bathroom through a door on the other side of the room, too. “You should probably strip, sweetheart; if I try and do it, something’s going to get torn or rumpled beyond repair, and Reborn will get … sarcastic.”

“You mean you’ll be clumsy, Dino-nii.” His nii-san sticks his tongue out at him. “Though you’ve done impressively well over the last hour, anyone would think you were thoroughly motivated …” Dino chuckles and pretends to trip, turning the move into a roll that makes it clear that _some_ of his clumsiness is performative; the move finishes with his nii-san sprawled across the futon, and his cock throbs appreciatively. “Don’t you need to be naked, too?”

“I do. Or at least partially.” He flushes, the mental images decidedly arousing. (Him on his hands and knees, Dino behind him, still wearing his jeans … he’s read manga like that and _liked_ the aesthetic. A lot.) Undressing is surprisingly unsexy, but his reward is his naked nii-san, with all his glorious tattoos and his terrifyingly big cock - and an appreciative expression of his own. “Look at you, kitten. Reborn and puberty have been good to you, haven’t they?”

He looks down at himself and flushes; he hadn’t even really registered the softly defined muscles he’d gained, but he’d been very pleased with his own cock. (He had sulked for months when he realised he’d probably reached his full height; it was unfair how tall Takeshi had ended up.)

“Come join me on the bed, sweetheart. I want to see what you think of being kissed and whether the oil in the warmer works the way it’s supposed to; I tried it myself, but I know how to relax and take a cock.” He hesitates for a moment and then crawls onto the bed; Dino lets him come to him, clearly eager, but ever so patient, and he rewards his nii-san with a kiss like the one he’d been given downstairs. He feels the controlled tension coiled in Dino’s limbs, and he shivers, appreciatively.

Dino reaches across to the oil warmer; he covers his cock generously and then lifts his legs up onto his shoulders. He panics for a moment, the position odd - he’s almost folded in half, his nii-san’s cock pressing against his virgin hole - and the pressure intense and overwhelming, but then his nii-san pushes, gently and his body surrenders, dividing around the cock so easily it makes him gasp.

“There we go. You’d took that so well; you took my cock so sweetly that anyone would think you’d been made for it.” He wriggles, experimenting with the muscles he’d discovered felt good when he fingered himself. They make his Dino-nii moan, appreciatively, hips jerking. Which feels amazing - the tiny erratic thrusts stroke against his sweet-spot; he’d struggled to stimulate it on his own - and he squirms, and bucks and clenches, and Dino rolls his hips and thrusts and he yelps. It feels fantastic; almost exactly how he’d imagined the sensation when he’d been reading the manga. (His fingers had been a poor substitute, but he’d caught the edge of the sensation in the attempt to fuck himself.) “That definitely sounded like a good yelp, kitten.”

He gives his nii-san a soft glare that makes Dino laugh and rolls his hips again and again, and the heat boils up his spine, fierce and hungry, and he allows it to consume him; his Flames (the soft embers that Reborn’s bullets pour gasoline on) explode in a supernova as he cums.

“Open your eyes for me, sweetheart. I want to see you’re here before I try to make you cum again.” He forces his eyes open and Dino smiles and kisses his nose gently. “I think we’re cracking your Seal, lovely. You jumped in Dying Will Mode briefly, and it was _delicious_. Your ass milked the cum right out of my cock and kept it hard enough to go again.” His nii-san is actually smug, and he giggles, clenching around the cock buried inside him (he’s tired, but feels like he’s accidentally drunk a cup of Reborn’s coffee) and Dino rolls over onto his back. “Now, I believe you wanted to bounce on my cock, didn’t you, sweetheart?”

“Hiiieee.” His nii-san’s cock feels enormous in this position; his hole stretched almost painfully wide, and the head of it pushing against something inside him that makes it hard to breathe. “How do I -?”

“Get your knees under you, sweetheart.” He follows his nii-san’s instructions, settling himself more comfortably, and Dino grins at him. “You’re sitting in my ‘saddle’.” He blushes and sticks his tongue out at him.

“… is this why Squalo called you bucking horse?” He grinds, and Dino squirms, hands tightening on his hips.

“Officially, no. But he does have a delightfully tight ass, kitten.” He snickers. “I haven’t gotten to fuck him for eight years or so, but when I did, he rode my cock like a _demon_.” His nii-san shuffles back a bit on the bed, leaning against the pillows at the head, and fingers brush against his swollen and well-stretched rim. “We’re going to have to come up with a training plan for this tight little hole, otouto; this oil isn’t a permanent solution, and you clearly like your current position -” he swats at Dino gently, and the blond grins boyishly. “- but, now; we were talking about _you_ bouncing on my cock, not him. So here’s what you’re going to do: kneel up, and then sit back down again -”

He tries the motion, and his eyes widen as the fire catches all over again. He speeds up, repeating it over and over again, and Dino grins at him, letting him chase his pleasure on the thick cock impaling him. “S’close -”

“Then cum for me, kitten.” He shrieks and does, and Dino rolls them both, slamming into him with brutal and intense thrusts, and he feels his nii-san cum this time, feels the Seal shattering and pleasure and Dying Will Mode tangle around each other until between them, they consume him whole. He surfaces again slowly, sprawled over Dino, ass empty - he doesn’t like being empty, and he was going to have to figure out how to deal with that - and his nii-san petting the back of his neck gently. “Shhh. You’re good, otouto. Your body’s almost absorbed the oil I used, and you’ll close up again when it has.”

“Don’like being empty, Dino-nii.” His nii-san makes a soft, amused sound.

“We can do something about that over the next few weeks, sweetheart.” He purrs and buries his nose in the curve of Dino’s neck. Fingers sink into his body, teasing and rubbing at his sensitive rim. He squirms and ruts against his nii-san’s abdomen. “I need to buy some things and negotiate with someone about making sure you continue to enjoy bouncing on my cock, otouto.” The fingers spear in and press and he shrieks and cums despite being only half-hard. “But as much fun as we could have with round four and five, we should probably wash and dress; can’t you feel Reborn approaching?”

“Dino-nii, I know you were doing _something_ earlier when Squalo left, but I have no idea what. Or how to do it -” The fingers toying with him stop (he wants to whine; they felt so good stroking skin he hadn’t realised could be so very sensitive under the right circumstances) and Dino presses a kiss to his head.

“- you said that you ‘felt’ Reborn’s curse.”

“S’like knowing Hibari-senpai is scary, but if you’re in danger, he’s the best person to find.” Dino sits up, and he doesn’t fight the movement. “The way Reborn touches his pacifier and the way he moves says not-toddler. I didn’t say anything because, well, you don’t question yokai when they involve themselves in your life.” He makes a face. “But you’re clearly talking about something else.”

“The property of our shared Flame is Harmony, otouto. With practice, you can feel the state of the world - and Reborn is a very, very disharmonious presence.” Dino sounds rueful. “I learned it out of self-defence; you should have seen how clumsy I became in the first year under his tuition. He’s moving slowly in this direction; I’m guessing he’s about 20 minutes away.” Dino pauses, eyes going orange. “Or a little further; he might be flaring. But I still think we should get up and through a shower or he’ll throw ice water on us and then needle both of us about being ruled by our libidos.”

“…” Dino laughs and carries him through into the bathroom, balancing him on the edge of the furo. “I mean, he wouldn’t be wrong. All I can think about is getting your cock in my ass again, Dino-nii.”

“I’m very, very tempted, sweetheart. There are hand grips I can put up in the shower, and your ass would feel very good back on my cock again.” He bounces, and Dino chuckles. “Go wash off, sweetheart, and I’ll dig them out of the box they’re in.”

He throws himself into the shower, and washes off, exploring his open hole in the process - he can actually fit four ‘flat’ fingers into his opening; he’d barely managed to make his body accept two before - and Dino rummages under the sink, clearly looking for something.

“Fuck, that’s a pretty sight.” He squeaks, snatching his fingers back, and Dino whines softly. “Sorry kitten. Didn’t mean to startle you, but watching you fingering yourself was _hot_. You’ll have to do it for me again at some point.” He flushes and rinses his hair while Dino attaches something to the wall. Once the things have thunked into place, Dino helps him ‘up’ onto them, then sinks fingers into his ass, stroking his prostate with cruel precision. “You’ve almost absorbed the oil, otouto. This might be a little more uncomfortable than before -”

His nii-san withdraws his fingers, and he whines; he’d been enjoying the gentle stimulation. But they’re soon replaced by blunt pressure, and he squirms; he should be able to take it, right? He’d had it inside him before; surely it would still fit?

“- relax, sweetheart.” The pressure increases, and then his body gives in, surrendering to Dino’s demand and the burn is just this side of pleasurable. Fire burning up his spine, fierce and still hungry, despite their earlier sating of it. “Keep breathing, kitten. I’m nearly in; your body’s not quite so malleable as it was earlier, so I’m going to have to find just the right angle to get all the way into your pretty ass.” He takes a deep breath, and Dino lifts him slightly, forcing him slightly off-balance, and he takes a shivery gasp as the movement allows his nii-san to slide all the way inside him again. (He’s learning to recognise the extra stretch and the slightly tickly feel of hair against his rim.) “There we are. How does that feel?”

“S’full.”

“Good full?”

“Best full. Wanna stay like this -”

“- too good for me.” Dino presses a kiss to his shoulder, and he clenches experimentally; it’s harder to do, and he makes a small, frustrated sound. “It’s okay, sweetheart. This is closer to how you’d have been earlier if we’d not cheated to get straight to the most pleasurable bits of sex.”

“This bit’s good, too.” Dino snorts. “It is!”

“I don’t doubt you, sweetheart. But we’re also going to need to _train_ your pretty little ass to be able to take this sort of penetration unaided. Otherwise, it’ll leave you sore and unwilling to bounce on my cock regularly.” He makes a face, and Dino rolls his hips making him squeak as he’s forced up onto his toes on the grips. “Relax; you liked being fucked with everything made dull and easy; I suspect you’ll like the sharpness of it with the oil fading this fast.”

The next few minutes are hazy; the pleasure is mean and vicious and consumes him whole. Each thrust makes his toes curl and punches the breath out of his lungs; he yelps and writhes and begs for his nii-san to fuck him harder, and he cums dizzyingly hard when Dino obeys his demands. Dino follows suit, his cock softening and slipping free of his body.

“Oh to be able to keep you in this state, kitten. Fucked out, your ass spread open and my cum _dripping_ off your balls. You’d make a fantastic piece of motivational art for my office; I’d be speedrunning my paperwork just to get back inside your tight sheath.” He squeaks, picturing himself posed in the way his nii-san had just described in a stereotypical western study and his rim flutters in tired anticipation. (And _definite_ hunger.) “Hold still, sweetheart. I need to do something to speed up your recovery; Romario’s intercepted Reborn, but he won’t hold him for long.”

Dino’s fingers are too warm, and he whines; it’s like the moment when sunshine gets to be _too_ much, and he tries to escape the touch, but his seme shushes him and forces the warmth on him, and the open, hungry place that his nii-san had created closes up and fades into a quiet knowledge that it felt _amazing_ to be penetrated rather than an insatiable _need_. Fingers rub over the place his opening should be, gently pressing, and his body resists rather than surrendering (the resistance feels all wrong; he should open so his Dino-nii could slide inside him and make him feel good!)

He whines at the back of his throat, and Dino spins him around and steals a kiss that leaves him breathless. “I know. But do you really want to face Reborn with that need burning in your pretty sheath, otouto? He’s vicious when he picks up something he _thinks_ is a weakness. Not that liking being penetrated _is_ a weakness, but he’s pushing a hundred, and it shows sometimes.” Dino _feels_ amused for a moment. “Hell, even the family’s chaplain is more modern in his thinking: he thinks god either has a truly perverse sense of humour and/or approves of male-male sex given how good it feels for both participants.” He giggles and Dino rinses them both off and then pulls him out of the shower, and he squeaks as rather than reach for towels what he’s learning to recognise as Sky Flames dance across his skin. (They carry just enough of what he thinks of as ‘Dino’ for him to recognise them as his.)

He pulls his clothes back on again (he giggles at Dino’s stallion silhouette print boxers; his nii-san’s right hand had a sense of humour) and tries to do something with his hair (unsuccessfully) before surrendering to the inevitable. Dino comes to his rescue, with a hairbrush and his Flames and he purrs as his nii-san chases the tangles out of his mop and coaxes into a slightly neater version of its normal messy spikes.

They’re sprawled on one of the couches downstairs, he lent against his nii-san when Reborn crashes through the genkan (without taking his shoes off; so rude), and he buries his head in Dino’s jacket. Dino’s fingers pet the back of his neck soothingly, and he shivers and the fire they’d awoken spits and sparks; his tutor freezes. “What did you _do_ , pipsqueak-Dino?”

“What does it _feel_ like?” His nii-san feels smug, the fingers on the back of his neck warm and soothing, sparks of his nii-san’s Flames rolling up and down his spine.

“It _feels_ like you’ve removed the Seal.”

“You’re welcome. It was quite easy, especially given Tsuna’s _eager_ participation.” He squeaks.

“Do I want to know?”

“No. But I’ll need to work on his Flames with him … regularly. You know how much easier training goes with another Flame user of the same type.” Reborn gives Dino a look that makes it clear he’s toeing the line.

“Did you know Squalo was in town?”

“Belphegor and Viper visit Takeshushi regularly; I’ve run into them there, twice. I wouldn’t be surprised to discover Squalo did the same.” Reborn gives Dino a sceptical look. “I’m assuming he challenged Tsuyoshi?” He buries his face again.

“… he did. They made rather a mess of the street outside Takesushi. It looked more playful than anything else.”

“Then he’s likely a regular visitor; Squalo kills most swordsmen he finds, normally for due cause. If he was playing, then he’s already ‘assessed’ Tsuyoshi and found him … acceptable.” Or, in this case, showed that Squalo was motivated _and_ trusted his judgement still. “How did Takeshi and Hayato do? Did you see the issues I highlighted?”

“I did. I’m actually disappointed in Autumn Rain; his boy doesn’t have any real self-defence training. I see what you mean about his masks; they’re in the process of cracking, and I’m not sure they’re recoverable … Hayato has the flaws I expected, but not for the reasons expected.” He lifts his head and looks at Reborn, curious.

“What’s wrong with ’Keshi and Gokudera-kun?”

“Your Left Hand’s father has tried to teach his son to be a civilian; his son is _not_ meant to be a civilian. It’s a trait their family have bred into themselves over the course of _millennia_.”

“He’s a natural-born ronin, Tsu-kun; more big cat than human, in a lot of ways. You manage the traits by giving them acceptable targets and positive reinforcement. I asked Reborn to take a second look at them because the way his masks are cracking is making my neck itch.” He makes a face. “What about Hayato?”

“You were right again, pipsqueak-Dino; that sense of yours is going to get you into trouble.”

“And everyone knows I didn’t develop it until you spent a half-decade torturing me, so it’s you it’ll get into trouble, not me.” Reborn makes a face that makes him giggle. He didn’t think his tutor was so expressive - or able to admit defeat! “So, what _is_ it? You’ve already said I wasn’t right on the cause even though I nailed the effect.”

“What happened when I ignored your secondary and tried to treat you as being a ‘pure’ Sky?” His nii-san shudders and he clumsily blankets Dino with his own Flames (he’s just copying what he’d ‘felt’ Dino do earlier) in an attempt to offer comfort. “Smoking Bomb’s either a shattered Sky, a Mist in denial, or has a unique multi-Flame nature; given Bianchi’s involvement, I’m inclined to exclude the latter. Given I’ve seen no Mist at _all_ and he’s from a known Mist line, him being in denial is the most likely option, but I can’t exclude him having shattered.”

“So what do I need to do, sensei? I mean you’ve said they’re mine, and I’m supposed to be some sort of spiritual glue.” His words clearly surprise Reborn.

“Right now, just learn from your senpai … Tsuna.” He appreciates the dropped prefix. “I’m going to terrorise Shamal into figuring out what’s going on with his nephew, and Tsuyoshi into actually training Takeshi; he’s the most likely to survive it unless Dino wants to talk Squalo into doing it instead?”

“Squalo’s got his hands full getting Belphegor through puberty without Xanxus to help. He’s got the same bloodline trait as Takeshi, but with no real self-control thanks to inbreeding and trauma. I’m sure he’ll pitch in if all else fails, but Tsuyoshi at least should know the basics if you can get him to realise Takeshi’s masking, rather genuinely civilian-natured.” Reborn makes a face.

“You might have more luck with that talk; you’ve never had a Rain, and an element will do a lot to be accepted by a Sky.” His nii-san’s Flames ripple in agitation, and he remembers the interplay between Squalo and Dino before the swordsman had left to goad Tsuyoshi into a sparring match. He bites his cheek; he’s not going to expose Dino’s weakness to Reborn if his tutor hadn’t spotted it. There’d been a give-and-take that spoke of Dino _wanting_ to be Home and Safety for Squalo, and Squalo (prior to Dino saying he could defrost Xanxus) had been wavering, so close to surrendering to his nii-san. “And you do have a taste for swordsmen.”

He lifts his head and _snarls_ , and Reborn looks at him like he’s never seen him before. “Shhh, otouto. It’s flattering that you’re jumping to Dying Will Mode on my behalf, but there’s no need, I promise.”

“It is adorable, pipsqueak-Dino. He’s clearly thoroughly imprinted on you.” Reborn’s lips quirk. “I’m not sure I want to know how you managed to get him to trust you so quickly, but I can be a little envious, ne?” Reborn pauses. “This is how Dino and I interact, Tsunayoshi; if he and I are too friendly, it compromises my perceived independence; Squalo is an acceptably ‘touchy’ subject.”

“… but it _hurt_ Dino-nii. Didn’t you feel the way it made his Flames ache, sensei?”

Dino kisses his head, affection warm and bubbly, and it makes him want to melt into a puddle on top of his seme. “It’s like a wobbly tooth, sweetheart. Sometimes you have to poke it, and Reborn’s right; Tsuyoshi may well suit me, and you’ve seen how Hayato - and to a less extent Takeshi and Kyōya - yield to you when you explicitly - or implicitly - ask them for something?”

He makes a curious affirmatory sound; it had taken him a while to remember something that had happened when he was younger. When he had, Hibari-senpai had started to make much more _sense_. (He still wasn’t sure he remembered it right; why would his four-year-old self thanking Hibari-senpai for intervening in a playground fight turn him into Namimori’s guardian demon?)

“That’s common in Elements in the latter stages of courtship. They’re unconsciously trying to demonstrate that they’re genuinely compatible with us; they won’t do anything that runs directly _counter_ to who they are, but ethical Skies are _very_ careful as to what they ask. Especially with someone as malleable as Takeshi.” Dino’s fingers twist and tug at the hair at the base of his neck, and he makes a soft sound that he’s not even entirely sure he knows what it means. “And speaking of Kyōya; have you talked to his great-uncle, Reborn? He might be better placed to answer certain … questions.”

“I’ve reached out. He’s on retreat at the moment.” Reborn looks at him, and he can’t read his sensei’s expression. “I’ll leave you to tutor your kohai, pipsqueak-Dino; don’t teach him anything I wouldn’t.”

“Yes, well -”

“- don’t. If I don’t officially _know_ , I don’t have to tell Timo, brat. Give me my paper-thin plausible deniability, for everyone’s sake.” Reborn hops down off his perch, and then vanishes out of the building; Dino tilts his head and ‘listens’ until it’s clear he’s gone - and then tangles his hands in his hair and kisses him, fierce and hungry and he melts into the demand.

“Boss -” Dino whines and breaks their kiss. “- don’t flare at me like that, Dino. The sofa is not a private space; we’ve been having this discussion since you figured out that your cock has entertainment value.”

“No PDAs outside my suite.”

“Precisely. And what was that?”

“A ‘thank fuck Reborn’s left the premise, so now I can drag my pretty kohai up the stairs and get my cock back in him’ kiss.”

“Which is _still_ a PDA when conducted on the sofa downstairs, in a public space, Cavalluccio.” He giggles (to cover jealousy; Romario was quite clearly his Dino-koi’s beloved parent) and Romario smiles. “I brought lunch home from Takesushi; Squalo has Tsuyoshi rather … distracted, much like you and your cutie-pie. I’m happy to plate it for you to eat later, but would appreciate being read in on your plan before I put my foot in it, Boss.”

“We’ll join you for lunch, ’Maro.” Dino’s Flames wrap around his pleadingly, and he agrees, curious about the relationship between his senpai-seme and his Right Hand. “You can tell us all about the Rainy drama, too - it’ll give me a chance to figure out what the plan _is_.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jyuudaime?!”

“Hiiieee -” he’s absolutely and vividly _aware_ of his position; he’s got his back to the door, and he’s frozen halfway through the ‘up’ motion of riding Dino’s cock - his opening and it’s well-filled state _absolutely_ on display to both Hayato and Romario. Dino’s hands settle on his hips, radiating reassurance, and he feels himself flush bright, brilliant red.

“- I did tell you not to go upstairs, Hayato.” Romario ushers his Right Hand back out of their bedroom; Dino rolls him under his body and peppers kisses on him until he comes back to himself; once he has he squirms and bites his lip.

“Did Hayato -?”

“Yes. Your Mist has just seen you _thoroughly_ enjoying cock, kitten.” He whines. “Romario’s just seen my cock, too. And I’m going to get no end of grief for not locking the room dividers.” He giggles. Which he suspects is the point. Dino and Romario’s relationship is a sweet thing, and he’d be jealous, if his koibito’s Sun hadn’t extended the ruthless parenting to him, too. “And Hayato will deal; he’s Shamal’s student for years. He _has_ to have walked in on worse, and that our sex life is mutually _very_ enjoyable is obvious when you walk in on a scene like this one.”

“Not helping!”

“How about I finish what I was doing, lovely, and then we can see what Hayato was being so impatient about?” He nods with a blush, and his Dino-koi presses a kiss to his nose, and rolls his hips, making him moan in delight at the fierce sensation; they’d spent long hours working his body open, coaxing muscles to stretch and accept the presence of his koibito’s cock and he should get to enjoy it before dealing with Hayato’s drama? Right?

The rolling pleasure boils over, and he melts, making his Dino-koi laugh and chases his own pleasure in his unresisting sheath (he likes the feel of ki-filled cum inside him; it’s addictive). His seme slips free from his body, and rolls off him, then slides something into his place. (They’d agreed to that; they’d planned to spend the whole day fucking, a plug in his opening if they were interrupted, rather than having to stretch him out again.)

“Show me that’s going to stay put, kitten.” He tries to push the plug out and he can’t. He whines a little bit; it wasn’t from the set Dino had teased him with overnight, and all it was doing was stretching his entrance. “That’s a lovely sight, sweetheart; it’s going to keep me warm on some very lonely nights. That and tugging it free of your greedy little sheath and feeding my cock into in its place, of course.”

“Dino-koi!” He swats at his seme and his seme giggles. “I hope you’re going to miss _me_ , too, not just your cock’s new sheath!” Dino tugs him into a hug that’s crushing, and he hugs him back, just as hard.

“Of course, sweetheart. But while we can video-chat, teledildonics aren’t quite here yet.” The word is unfamiliar, and he tilts his head, mouthing it curiously. His seme chuckles and kisses his nose. “Sex-toys that connect remotely, sweetheart.”

“You’d be a menace, Dino-koi.” Dino snags the shorter of the two yukata and wraps him in it, tying the obi in a knot that he’d object to more if Hayato hadn’t just seen him impaled on what was, objectively, a _giant_ cock. “What _am_ I supposed to do about Hayato? Squalo was right -”

“Up to you, kitten. If you think that’s what he needs … it’s the more common dynamic between Skies and their Hands than Romario and I’s. I’m going to ask that if you _do_ go there, that you stick to topping him, okay?” He makes a face, and Dino kisses the tip of his nose again, and then shrugs his own yukata on, tying its obi in a _far_ less immodest fashion. “I’m not going to be jealous of any of your Elements; they’re an extension, of you, after all. But I’d still _prefer_ this -” his seme taps the base of the plug filling his anus, “- to be mine alone.”

“ _Dino_.”

His seme grins. “I mean, given my size, you’ll probably find him unsatisfying, at best.” He hmphs, and his Dino-koi laughs. “C’mon. We should see what has Hayato so worked up that he stormed past Romario, blew through a pair of locked ‘doors’ and then earnt him an eyeful of just what use we put your lovely body to, kitten.”

He trails his senpai-seme down the stairs, walking slightly more slowly and carefully, the stubby plug holding his _highly_ sensitised hole ‘open’ making every step it’s own battle not to do something undignified. Romario has his Hayato downstairs in the kitchen, a cup of tea in front of him and a herbal cigarette - he’s learned to recognised his best friend’s cigarettes by their smoke colour - lit. (There’s something clever going on; the smoke rises directly to a box on the ceiling that glows to the senses Dino’s been working on with him.)

“What was so important, Hayato-kun?” His right-hand looks at him with slightly blown pupils and he perches on a stool, careful not to place his weight on the base of the toy holding him open; he’d learned that lesson on a previous interruption. He waves a hand in front of Hayato’s face. “Hayato?”

“Sorry, Jy-Tsuna. Shamal told me I was really a Mist, and -” his right-hand takes another drag on his cigarette, “- and then … does it feel good, Tsuna? Cavallone’s cock looks so _big_ sliding into you.”

“I think you’ve had enough of that -” Romario takes the cigarette, and nudges Hayato into picking up the cup; his friend takes a mouthful, swallowing and putting it down. “- do you feel better for telling him? Does he look like he’s concerned about your new - or rediscovered - Flame-type, little hawk?” Hayato shakes his head and looks longingly at the cigarette Romario had stubbed out.

“… it feels very good, Hayato. Dino’s a very _gentle_ seme. And Romario’s right; if that’s what your Flame-type is, that’s what it is.” He smiles. “Dino said he thinks I’ve got a Mist secondary, too; apparently he’s caught wisps of it, and it would explain how easily I’m adapting to taking Dino-koi’s cock.”

“And that, Tsunayoshi, is enough information about your bedroom antics.” Romario sounds predominantly amused, and his koibito’s lips curve. (They’ve discussed the torture his seme put his adoptive father through, and while he finds the dynamic odd, it works for him.)

“You really don’t care? None of you?”

“Shall I let you into a secret, little hawk?” Romario’s voice is soft, counter to Hayato’s returning semi-hysteria. “We have a lot of Mists within the Cavallone; I have a Mist secondary, myself. The behaviour that’s abhorred is that of Daemon and the Estraneo; be competent and sane, and no one will care. Your … mentor -” Dino thought Shamal was likely Hayato’s uncle, but the Mist could not, yet, be drawn on the issue, “- is a well-trusted doctor and a respected hitman. His libido is what he’s needled for, not his flame.” Hayato makes a face. “Now. Why don’t you join me in _my_ office, and I’ll see if I can show a use for the Flame you’re panicking about that you hadn’t thought of, and we can allow the two miscreants we interrupted to get back to their … entertainment. We’re heading back to Sicily for a few weeks this afternoon, after all; they’ll both turn into whiny brats soon enough once they’re deprived of each other.”

Romario draws Hayato off, and Dino, clearly in a wicked mode, lifts him ‘up’ onto one of the counters, forcing him to place his weight on the toy that has him spread open; it finally presses against his prostate, and he squeaks, a sound swallowed by his evil-seme - and a passionate kiss. He’s good though; when Dino breaks off the kiss, he taps his chin and scowls at him in a playful fashion. “You told me ’Maro’s rules yourself, Dino-koi.”

He squeaks again as he’s thrown over his koibito’s shoulder - Dino’s hand sliding between his legs and pressing against the base of the toy inside him to keep him in place - and carried back upstairs to the bedroom he’d been sharing with his senpai-seme all week. “You handled that well, lovely. How _shall_ I reward you?”

“… I like Dino-koi’s cock much better than the toy Dino-koi stuffed inside me.” He flutters his eyelashes at his senpai-seme, and Dino laughs.

“If that is what my pretty uke wants for being well-behaved, then who am I to argue when it would please us _both_.” He unties his obi and shrugs off his yukata, draping it over the chair that was it’s home when he was in the room; before he can cross to the bed, Dino presses himself to his back, cock hard through the silk of his own yukata, and he moans. “Shall I fuck you like this, kitten? Up against the wall, like we did in the shower that first time? I suspect you’ll be at just the right height if you kneel on the chair, and it’ll be a _very_ different angle -”

He nods, and Dino coaxes him into position and then eases the plug out of his body; it takes a little force to extract it, his hole already trying to close up rather than staying in a useable state, but then it slides free easily, way eased by the lube and cum that he’s already been filled with. He blushes; he’s not yet gotten used to dripping evidence of their pleasure from _there_ , but Dino coos, and slides four fingers into his hole, spreading them to check he’s sufficiently stretched before replacing them with his cock. He’s so slick, so relaxed, and his koibito’s training so thorough, that its entire ridiculous length slides fully into his depths with no effort on either of their parts.

“- perfect. So good for me, kitten. We’re going to have so much fun restoring you to this state whenever I return to Japan; given the physicality of Reborn’s training, I think restoring you is going to be the better part of valour.” He whines; he’s liked each time he’s been able to just _take_ his senpai-seme’s cock over the last few days. (Well, providing Dino-koi’s cock was slicked with _something_ and he, himself, was relaxed.) “Shh. It just means we get to do something fun, kitten, think how full you’ll feel with my hand inside you, radiating Sun Flames -” he shivers and shoves himself back, “- and how much you’ll enjoy being breached afresh when I return.” He flushes and tries to fuck himself on his koibito’s cock, and Dino takes the hint, snapping his hips with brutal, demanding speed that makes him shiver and cum within four thrusts. He’s fucked straight through his orgasm (he’s so sensitive it’s almost painful, but he _knows_ that if he can just ride the sensation out, he’ll get to cum again, even _harder_ ) and into the blissful state that he’s fallen in love with as thoroughly as he’s fallen in love with his senpai-seme.

He’s lifted, fingers sliding into his opening, and pressing, teasingly at his prostate while his Dino-koi shifts him to the bed, and lays him over a wedge that leaves him at a comfortable height and angle to be played with. He moans in pleasure when the fingers inside him curl and massage his prostate, playing with his slack, well-fucked sheath with gentle intent. “This _more_ than makes up for Reborn.” He slurs his words and his koibito chuckles.

“You flatter me, sweetheart.” The fingers withdraw from his body, and he arches, begging non-verbally for the return of _something_ to fill his hungry sheath. “And arouse me in equal measures. Are you ready for another round?” He nods eagerly, and Dino shifts, settling behind him and slides smoothly back inside his body. It makes him purr; he feels safe when he’s surrounded and caged and _penetrated_ by his Dino-koi. “Such a perfect uke for me; I am going to miss you so much over the next few weeks, precious.”

He shivers and shifts his weight, supporting his weight on his forearms and rocks back, fucking himself on his seme’s cock. “Wanna feel it when you pull out, Dino-koi.” His seme kisses the back of his neck and then slams into him, and he clenches reflexively, and bucks and the two of them fuck like they’re in heat; hard and fast and brutal, and he’s going to miss the feeling of being desired, and the feel of safety and satiety while his seme’s gone.

They’re sprawled on the bed (properly covered this time) perhaps an hour later, when someone (Romario, he thinks) taps on the doorframe. “We’re under blankets, ’Maro.” His seme confirms his assumption with a degree of amusement.

Dino’s Sun slides the dividers open and sticks his head around the door. “I probably owe you an apology; Hayato burnt out the locks. I’d assumed you’d been careless.” He burrows into Dino’s side, feeling a little vulnerable. “I handed Hayato back to his uncle; the idiot had panicked and skipped out halfway through their conversation.” He giggles. That did sound like something Hayato would do, though he suspected it has a lot to do with how hard his life _had_ been before he got to Namimori. “Our departure slot is in four hours, Boss. You’ve got an hour before we need to depart for Chitose.” He whines, and Dino pets him gently.

“I’ll be good, ’Maro. But perhaps make up lunch bento for everyone? I suspect I’ll be eating on the run, -” The Sun nods, and slides the room divider back into place. “- it’s going to be okay, sweetheart. Let’s get you sorted out and both of us through a shower; I’ll be back as soon as possible, I promise. Hopefully, Squalo will come through, and I’ll be able to get you out from under Reborn’s thumb. Xanxus may want to meet you; are you okay with that?”

“I kind of have to be, right?” Dino rolls over and kisses his nose softly.

“No. If you don’t want to meet him, I won’t make you. I would rather that you did, though; avoiding everyone will mean either staying here in Japan or being secluded in my Villa when in Italy, beautiful.” He flushes, and Dino kisses his lips this time; gently - his lips are bruised from their play. “I would enjoy showing you off as my Donna.” He squirms. “But that’s something we can talk about _if_ he asks, kitten. What we _do_ need to do is to get you back something approximating neat and tidy rather than ready for my cock, sì?” He whines. “I suspect Takeshi would be disconcerted if you stole his baseball bat, wouldn’t he?”

“That would be _too_ , much, right?”

“Not if you lubed it well, sweetheart.” His ass throbs and he squirms at the mental image. “I could probably find you something a _little_ more body-safe if you like the idea of seeing what we can stuff in your tight little hole; I certainly have one or two gag gifts I rather like when I’m in a mood to be fucked that would look sweet sliding inside you.” He flushes. “But for now, I need you to roll over so I can fix you up, kitten. You’ll enjoy this, I suspect; I’m going to have to put my hand inside you to make it work.”

He squirms over onto his belly, and his seme pets him soothingly, coaxing him to relax with Sky Flames, and he melts into the bed, a happy puddle of content uke, and Dino chuckles and reaches over him for the lube, and coats his dominant hand and wrist thoroughly before returning to his hole.

“Even after all the fucking we’ve been doing, kitten, this might feel overwhelming. I wish I’d thought to get a dildo I could use for this, but none of the ones I have here in Japan are conductive.” He squirms, and Dino presses four fingers into his hole. It barely stretches him given how relaxed and well-used he is; his seme chuckles and withdraws his hand, and then it returns, and he makes a low needy sound. The stretch is intense, the difference between four fingers and four plus a thumb a bigger jump than three to four, and it only intensifies as his seme _insists_ that he take it. (He’s almost convinced he’s about to tear as he stretches around his seme’s knuckles; even with his Dino-koi trying to minimise the size of his hand, it was still big. And the bones made it harder than anything else they’d tried.)

“Too much -”

“Shh. You’re okay. You’ve taken something almost as big, sweetheart. And it’ll make the next few weeks easier if we do this -” he whines, and Dino backs off slightly and then pushes _in_ , and his body takes the _whole_ of his seme’s hand. It feels so _big_ inside him; the sensation is queer as his rim tries and fails to tighten around his Dino-seme’s wrist. “- so perfect, uke-mine. Keep breathing for me; I’m going to get you off before I use my secondary to reset everything. It’ll make it easier -”

His seme’s fingers curl, slightly, and he squeaks as he’s forced to stretch further, until all he can feel is the stretch and the pressure on his prostate and then Dino _thrusts_ and he _shatters_. Into a million brilliant bright pieces, and his body is spasming, and his seme’s pushing deeper, and his hand is so hot -

\- he lays there panting as his seme grins at him. “We are going to have to do that _properly_ , sweetheart. And I am _definitely_ bringing the interesting toys back with me; your body seems to love things inside it, the bigger, the better and teaching you to suck cock while you’re well stuffed will be thoroughly entertaining.” He licks his lips, and his seme laughs. “You are far too lovely, Tsuna. I’m seriously tempted to just take you back to Siracusa with me and keep you in my suite for my private pleasure.”

“… I don’t think you want Hayato or Kyōya trying to retrieve me, Dino-koi.” His seme’s lips curve. “Carry me into the shower? I’m not sure my legs are going to work after that orgasm -” Dino laughs, and scoops him up, carrying him through into the shower; Dino even washes him off gently, fingers tracing over his asshole gently, checking that it’s as close to virginal as it can be after his seme’s cock and fist. (He’s already looking forward to it being ruined all over again. He _liked_ the feel of a cock inside his ass. He even liked the feel of cum and lube and being messy and open and ready for hard use.)

His seme redresses him (the yukata is silky soft, and he purrs at the sensation) and coaxes him downstairs; Romario’s waiting, a stack of wrapped bento on the counter next to him.

“You look like the cat that ate _all_ of the cream and then broke into the dairy to find some more, Tsunayoshi.” His squeak makes the Sun laugh. “It’s a much better look on you than skittish; the Boss, on the other hand looks like the smug pony he is when he’s pleased with himself. His lead mare is going to kick him if he doesn’t wipe the grin off his lips before he checks on the herd.” He giggles and Dino pulls him into a hug. “Shall we drop you off at Nana’s, Tsuna, or somewhere else?”

He hesitates for a moment; the convoy of vehicles heading for Chisote would be substantial, but. “I need to talk to Kyōya-sama, Romario-san; Dino’s limousine will be less noteworthy on that district than in the tiny road Kaa-chan’s house is on.” He’s herded into the vehicle alongside his seme, and tugged into his lap (his Dino-koi was mean; he could feel his cock under his butt and he _wanted_ it so badly).

He’s released from his Dino-koi’s grasp at the threshold of his Cloud’s estate, and he slips inside after one, last kiss. He’s going to miss his seme for the next few weeks. (Though Dino-koi’s suggestions for what to do with his worshipful right hand had a certain appeal; watching Hayato fall apart as he pressed pleasure on him might make for an excellent distraction from his seme’s absence.)


End file.
